Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is a Nickelodeon sound effect that debuted in the Nickelodeon film, "Late for Work". Info * First recorded: August 13, 1982 * Creator: John Leveque * Owner: Nickelodeon (1982-present), The Walt Disney Company (1982-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States (from Studio 76 Library from John Leveque and Audio-Design) * Year debut: August 20, 1982 * First heard: Late for Work (a Nickelodeon film) * Area used: Worldwide (rarely used in Japan) More like screaming than yowling, to be specific. First recorded in August 13, 1982, originally from John Leveque's Studio 76 Library (thought to be a vocal effect done by a voice actress or Frank Welker since he does cartoon animal noises at the time), but it didn't get it's public debut until in the Nickelodeon film, Late for Work on August 20, 1982. Later, it appeared in a low pitch on the Tim Burton short, Vincent on October 1, 1982. Then, it appeared in mostly in a normal pitch in live action and cartoon films and TV shows made by the Nickelodeon fans. In 1987, it appeared on Disney cartoons shows like DuckTales (since the episode "Magica's Shadow War" on September 28, 1987) and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. In 1990, The Hollywood Edge acquired the sound to its library of sound effects and later appeared on live action and cartoon shows that are not made by the Nickelodeon fans. This sound effect appears in cartoon shows like WB/Amblin's Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) and FOX's The Simpsons (1989-today), and as well as live action shows like NBC's Wings (1990-1997). Then appeared in movies such as National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989), and more. Since then, the worldwide popularity of the sound effect continues to appear in other TV shows, other films, and also began to appear in other medias like theme park attractions, video games, commercials, and others. The sound effect can be heard in several updated editions of several movies made prior to 1987 such as Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It also can be heard in some live shows, concerts and theatre plays such as Monty Python's Spamalot. There are other variations of this sound effect called "Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007" from The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which is the exact same sound, and "Sound Ideas, ANIMAL CAT - SEVERAL GROWLS, SPITS, INHALES, HISSES & SWIPES, FIGHT SCREECHES" from the Wild World of Animals Sound Effects Library, which is a low pitched version of the exact same sound. It is possible this sound was recorded the same time these sounds, Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401, and TWO CATS SCREECHING AND MOANING (the earliest use of a portion of was heard in Vincent (1982), were being recorded too. Maybe it's the distorted sound from the yowling. It is included as part of the Soundelux Sound Library. Soundelux owns The Hollywood Edge. This is more likely a condensed version of the original sound from the Soundelux vault. Here's how the sound effect goes: The first part of it is the cats quietly meowing and angrily moaning. Then it is followed by four loud howls and screams. After that there is more quite moaning. Then there are two more yowls. The six yowls seem to be the most used and the most popular, especially 3rd and 4th ones. Trivia * This happens the be the most common and overused cat screech sound effect that has been used for nearly every angry cat or offscreen crash in media from 1982-present. More than 50 million companies and shows, movies, commercials, video games, videos, and many more media use this sound effect. There's a 99% chance that you have heard this sound effect before. * Many users on the Sound Effects Wiki find this sound effect to be very annoying. Sound Effect Description Cats, Two; Angry Yowls During Cat Fight, Close Perspective. Used In TV Shows *2 Broke Girls *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) *Adventure Time Adventures from the Book of Virtues (4th and 6th yowl) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Grown Up! (Heard in “Lucky 13” when Angelica accidentally grabs Fluffy’s tail) *The All-New Care Bears Family (Margaret does it every time she yowls and screeches, along with the other cats.) *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *The Amazing World of Gumball *America's Got Talent (1st, 3rd and 4th yowl heard in one of the episodes in 2018.) *America's Funniest Home Videos *American Dad! (6th yowl heard heavily in a low pitch in "Choosy Wives Choose Smith.") *Anatole *The Angry Beavers *Angry Birds Stella *Angry Birds Toons *Animal Planet's The MOST Extreme *The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake *Animaniacs *Arthur (Heard once in a low pitch in "Fern's Flights of Fancy.") *The Baby Huey Show *Back at the Barnyard *Barney & Friends *Batman: The Animated Series *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Beavis & Butthead *Bee and PuppyCat *Beetlejuice *Bear in the Big Blue House (4th yowl heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2" during the song "Woodland Valley Cha-Cha".) *The Berenstain Bears (Heard in "Lend a Helping Hand" and "The Big Election.") *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2nd yowl heard in Superheroes when Ernie as a ball crashes offscreen.) *Between the Lions (Heard in one Sam Spud segment and very often during the 2005 episodes featuring the animated "Information Hen". When she crashes, one of the cats make this yowling sound.) *Big Time Rush (Heard in a variety of episodes as a running gag.) *Bob's Burgers *Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Heard often in "Cats and Dogs" and once in "Scoop's Big Oops.") *The Brady Bunch (Heard in "The Honeymoon" on the Season 1 DVD edition and the Hallmark Channel edition.) *Bravest Warriors *Breadwinners *Brickleberry *The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Detective" and "They Stole Tony's Veins.") *Budgie the Little Helicopter (Heard once in "Pippa Arrives.") *Bunnicula *Bunsen Is A Beast! *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Caillou *Camp Lazlo *Canimals *DuckTales *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Saturday Night Live *Scaredy Squirrel *Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House *The Secret Saturdays *Sesame Street *Seven Little Monsters (The 3rd yowl was heard once in "Don't Pass Go" when the cat got startled at Five, the 4th yowl was heard once in "It's a Wonder-Four Life", and the 6th yowl was heard once in "It's a Wonder-Four Life" and "The Bad Word.") *Shaun the Sheep *The Simpsons (Used for Snowball II and Snowball V when she yowls and screeches, along with The Crazy Cat Lady's cats in the show.) *Sonic Underground *Soulcalibur: A New Legend (All 6 yowls in both forward and reverse used for Yao's screeching noises every time she fights in a battle) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Only heard in two episodes between Seasons 1-3, "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II" and "I'm with Stupid". Used for Gary's yowls and screeches in Season 4 and onwards.) *Tiger Troops *The Wacky Days Movies *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) (Heard once when a frustrated Dave throws his music equipment in the yard.) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Barnyard (2006) (Third yowl heard when Otis dives off the stage then crashes onto the floor.) *Batman Returns (1992) *Bloodbath (1985) *Late for Work (1982) (Debut) *Museum of Madness (1983) *Stakeout (1987) Videos *Barney & the Backyard Gang Barney Videos *The Boys Against the Girls (1992) (1st yowl heard once in the song "This is the House that Jack Built") *Meow (1993) Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects from Hell